Getting A Good NIghts Sleep
by hope4love
Summary: Ryan is going to bed and gets a visit! How will this affect his sleep! RyanMarissa
1. Going to bed

**I don't of course own anything except my fantasies and here is one. Set sometime in the future when Ryan and Marissa are a couple. Please review I'm vain but willing to improve! **

Ryan got home from work at around 11:30. He finally got into bed after his shower at almost midnight. It was exhausting Ryan's life, but definitely better than what it was just a few short moths ago.

__

Yeah a few months ago I had to worry about whether or not I was going to survive the night with my barely conscious mother chain smoking on a polyester couch, and her angry drunk boyfriend stomping around bitching trying to figure out what he should do: pass out or hit me. Now All I got to worry about is staying out of trouble, keeping my probation, doing well in a school that was unimaginable to me back in Chino and maintaining my relationship with the two most demanding people I've ever meet Marissa and Seth. 

It's not that he didn't love the two of them, because he did, but they were what was really getting to him; not the physical or the intellectual strain but the emotional strain. Back in Chino he didn't have to deal with this. All this talking and forming connections and maintaining relationships kept him stretched as far as his little body would let him go. 

__

Hell its better to be safe and over committed than be in danger and isolated.

Sure he had loved his mother and his brother but when it came to maintaining the relationships with them that was a joke. He was there, they were there it wasn't a relationship built on common interests and mutual respect it was a relationship built on blood and location.

Ryan felt guilty even thinking like this, if it wasn't for Marissa and Seth he'd be closed off, emotionally constipated, living in a group home or foster care somewhere. 

__

Ugh I have to stop this whole train of thought now before I drive myself into an alcoholic downward spiral.

Ryan settled back against his big down pillows covered in Egyptian cotton sheets and pulled his silk/cashmere blend comforter up around his head and decided he was lucky no matter what new growing pains he was feeling.

__

I'm extremely lucky!

When the door to the pool house opened it stirred Ryan from his sleep. Moving his blanket down from over his eyes discretely he looked at the time. The clock next to his bed read in big red neon lights 1:52. Without moving any more Ryan contemplated what exactly was going on.

__

It's Wednesday, last night was the animea marathon on the Cartoon Network, so there is the possibility that who ever the fuck is sneaking into my room is a insomniac Seth looking for the latest Legion comic which is sitting on the table next to the couch . . .or . . .or its some freak sneaking into my room to rape and pillage me before cutting my throat and throwing my lifeless body into the pool, just to see what shade of pink I can turn the water. Stop it . . . don't think like that you have nothing to pillage and if you survived Juvie without meeting Bubba you can survive Newport Beach.

Before he could think anything else he smelt something odd, sugar and Vanilla. 

__

SO the thief was baking or Ryan's been hanging out with the stoners and stopped by Mrs. Fields on the way home from the bong bash.

Ryan then felt the blankets being pulled up and someone sliding into the bed on the opposite side. Maybe it was the years spend huddled in a ball on a twin mattress that kept him clearly on one side of the giant king bed he didn't know but none the less it was a habit. That also meant that who ever was crawling in to bed with him had to slide all the way over so now was the time to act.

Before he could get his still sleepy body to move he heard a gentle whisper break the silence.

"Ryan are you awake." The now paused form said from the opposite side if his bed.

He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. 

__

Marissa on a Wednesday she should be clear across town with her dad. What's wrong? She only comes to me on the weekends when she's with her mother.

"Ryan I hope you don't mind I . . .I couldn't sleep" Marissa said scooting up beside Ryan and spooning him.

Ryan laid back flat on the bed and Marissa fell right in to step scooting back to allow this.

"Of course I don't mind. Are you okay?" He asked concern and exhaustion lacing his voice.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I just, I just wanted, I guess I was lonely." She finally finished cuddling into Ryan's arms. 

Marissa loved how familiar this felt. Resting her head on Ryan's chest tangling a leg up between his, having his arms wrapped protectively, lovingly around her. Truth be told Ryan wasn't unhappy about the situation either. He always seemed to sleep sounder knowing she was there with him. 

__

Maybe my constant worrying doesn't help me rest either.

"I get lonely too." Ryan confided pulling her closer tighter into his embrace.

__

I should just say it, say I love her I might feel better than, maybe than I'd feel less stress about everything. Yeah right I couldn't even tell my mother I loved her as I watched her abandon me for the second time.

Intertwined and as peaceful as they were capable of being Ryan and Marissa fell into a deep sleep. Neither of them dreamed, neither of them moved, they just recouped and repaired themselves from the day they were leaving behind and prepared them selves for the day ahead.


	2. Rude Awakening

Marissa woke to pain in her chest. She opened her eyes and realized that Ryan was the cause of her pain. She quickly rolled out of bed and surveyed all that was happening. Ryan was grunting and straining rolling around swing him arms hitting himself, the bed, and he had obviously hit her.

Marissa looked down at her chest and saw a bruise start to appear below her clavicle bone and above the swell of her breast. But she wasn't worried for herself, she was worried for him. She quickly got back into bed and straddled Ryan's chest using her knee's on his biceps to pin his arms down. She thought the pressure of her body weight might result in a bruise but she had to still his body.

"Ryan sweetie wake up." Marissa whispered into his ear. Using her hands against his neck to still his thrashing head. 

"Please baby" She whispered before kissing his ear lightly. She began kissing his ear and neck intermittently for a few seconds as Ryan pulled himself from sleep.

Ryan had heard Marissa, felt her kisses and they seemed a welcomed comfort in the horrific images that his mind had presented him with. He used that comfort to pull himself back to reality.

Ryan opened his eyes and immediately became aware of the pain Marissa was causing him.

"'Rissa your legs." Ryan moaned trying to move them to get some reprieve

Marissa quickly slid he legs off of his arms but continued her assault on his neck and ear. Ryan tilted his head and opened up his neck to her even more. She felt so good to him. He wrapped his arms around her brining is one hand gently up her neck to the nape. He massaged and tickled her hairline, encouraging her to continue.

And she did continue. She kissed his neck lightly alternating kisses with little nibbles then ran her tongue around the shell of his ear. She blew lightly on the trail she had just left up his neck and around his ear and sparks of arousal shot through him.

He launched forward with the momentum the pleasure shooting through him created and flipped Marissa onto her back. The two of them instantly got caught up in the passion they had between them. Soon Ryan was pressing her into the mattress with his full weight. Not realizing how heavy he was in comparison. 

But it didn't bother Marissa that she could hardly move to breathe or that the developing bruise on her chest was being aggravated and starting to make its presence known. She was enjoying Ryan's passion too much.

He was so lost in her; she could tell he wasn't thinking and she liked it that way. He was natural, Luke had always seemed to be planning his next move. Ryan started to kiss down her neck and over the top of her chest. Her tank top, which was cut very low, had been pushed up and he began to push it down trying to kiss more of her, see more of her.

Usually Marissa stopped him at this point. He looked up briefly giving her a chance to say no, but Marissa was in her own world. Her eyes were closed lightly and her chest was heaving with anticipation. Ryan didn't pause long enough to make her wonder where he had gone so she probably didn't even know he was looking at her

Ryan always thought she was at her most beautiful at these times. When passion flushed her skin giving a pink tint to her flawless tan. Her hair was mussed her lips parted her eyes closed; she was natural and beautiful.

Ryan pushed her top down and began to kiss the top of her chest; it was when he moved down slightly that he saw an angry looking bruise. A fresh bruise. He paused, the realization dawning on him that she hadn't had that bruise yesterday evening when he had said goodbye to her.

"Marissa." He said straitening up but starring at the bruise. She could hear the change in his demeanor through his tone. So she opened her eyes and found confirmation the passion was gone and he was concerned and angry.

"What Ryan?" Marissa inquired sincerely confused having forgot the bruise. She followed his eyes and was greeted by the slight of his fixation. She remembered the bruise, remembered how she got it and decided it best that she get out of there. Ryan was to protective and to tentative already in their relationship to tell him he had done that. Accidental or purposely wasn't an issue with Ryan, it was done he had done it and he would freak on her.

"It's nothing." Marissa flatly said rolling out from beneath him leaving him alone in the disheveled bed looking for more of a response. She grabbed one of Ryan's hoodies draped over the couch and put it on, hiding the offensive object.

"Is that why you came over? Who did that to you? Julie? Jimmy? Luke?" his anger raising with the final thought. He had only just gotten to see another side of Luke and was angry for letting his guard down around Luke if this was what Luke was capable of.

"My parents would never hurt me!" Marissa screamed back at him, getting caught up in an argument that was blowing way out proportion. "And Luke? You know Luke would never hit me?"

"Then what! Who could have done that to you?" Ryan believed her, they had had to many arguments over her lying for her to do it again he prayed. He just wasn't sure who else could have done it! Who else was there! 

Marissa saw the 'deer in headlights' look come across Ryan and she knew he knew exactly who had done it. She went to him, embraced him and he didn't push her away but he didn't embrace her either. She pressed herself against him and stroked his hair.

"It was an accident, baby." Became Marissa's mantra and she tried to sooth the obviously upset Ryan.

Ryan was having a hard time breathing. He had done something so despicable to him, he had hit a woman. A woman he loved he struck. He had seen women get beat for most of his life. Men that were angry and powerless hit women, alcohol was helpful but never a deciding factor. At least in his head a man who was drunk and beating his mother would do the same thing sober.

Ryan had never thought he was even capable of hitting a woman but obviously he was.

"NO!" Marissa shouted letting him go pushing him back a little and storming out of the pool house.

Confusion immediately took over his mind and he raced out of the pool house after her. He got to her just in time to stop her from getting into her car. 

He put a hand on the door shutting it the little bit she had been able to get it open and looked at her. He didn't have anything to say. He was upset with himself, had no idea what she was angry about because he knew it couldn't be the bruise. If the bruise had upset her she would of left long ago. He was lost.

"I'm not gonna be here for this." She yelled in his face. Her uncharacteristic anger spooked him a little and he dropped his hand from her door. Allowing her the freedom to leave, but his eyes told her he wasn't ready for her to go yet.

"What?" Was all he said. All he knew to say.

"You are not listening to a word I was saying back there! You are standing there blaming yourself for this stupid bruise that was an accident. You weren't even fucking awake when it happened but it's your fault. That's bull shit and I'm not gonna stand there trying to explain all this away when your to thick headed to even listen." She quieted her self and after a few breaths looked at him again. Speaking again but this time in a quite gentle tone that was full of something he had never heard come from Marissa before; seduction. "So either take me to bed, or loose me forever." She smiled slightly when she finished and took his hand.

He recognized the line from the Tom Cruise movie she had made him watch. She had cried hysterically when the doctor from ER duck . . .gizzard . . . goose maybe had died. He smiled and led her back to the pool house. He was still upset with himself he always would be but he didn't want to hurt Marissa any further.


	3. obsessing much!

Ryan lead Marissa back to the pool house in silence. He was still all torn up inside about hitting her, and figured he always would be. He wasn't the type to forgive himself. He had hurt the person closest to his heart and he should pay for that. But for the moment he wasn't gonna think about it. Marissa was not going to put up with his dwelling, or obsessing or brooding and he didn't want her angry at him.

Once Ryan made it into the pool house Marissa practically ran into his arms. She embraced him tightly, relieved when he embraced her back. Ryan gentle kissed the top of Marissa's head and she started to glow from happiness.

"Thank You." Marissa said snuggling deeper into Ryan's arms smiling. She was happy, she hadn't been happy when she came over, and she hadn't been happy when she woke up and found him fighting with his dreams, she wasn't happy when he had started to beat himself up for his honest mistake, but now she was happy.

"For what?" Ryan asked pulling away from her slightly so he could see her eyes.

"For letting it go. For believing me when I told you it wasn't your fault." Ryan didn't protest when she disentangled herself then. He felt guilty for humoring her, and decided he would do his best to actually let it go. No matter how uncharacteristic that action would be.

Ryan turned and looked over at Marissa who was lying snuggled under his blankets. Her hair was sprayed out on the pillow giving her an ethereal look. She was sweet, she was his and he needed to suck it up and accept that.

Ryan crawled in to bed and wrapped around Marissa, happy to have her nestle back against him. He craned his head and realized it was 5:53. They had to be up in about a half-hour.

"Do you really want to go back to bed for a half hour?" Ryan said suggestively to the relaxed peaceful form of Marissa.

Marissa rolled onto her back and stretched languidly. And looked up at Ryan with mischievous eyes.

Ryan loved to have her in this position laying next to him looking up at him with such beautiful eyes, tempting him. He reached down and brushed an imaginary hair from Marissa's cheek smiling at how smooth her skin was. He kissed her gently and climbed on top of her, stretching out.

Marissa loved the feel of Ryan pressed against her. All there was was Ryan and that was the way she liked it. He consumed her with his gentle kisses or set her a blaze with his passionate kisses. Either way when they were like this she was happy. 

Ryan was still in shock that he had the privilege of kissing Marissa. He had never though that night he bummed her a smoke he would ever be in this position. Marissa is so beautiful and he is so damaged.

Ryan began to kiss down Marissa's neck yet again. He licked and nibbled his way from behind her right ear to the spot where her neck becomes her shoulder. Marissa was panting by now, her skin alive with sensation.

Ryan could cause sensations in her body she hadn't know were possible to feel. He seemed to ooze sex. He defined sex to her. He was every pleasure she had ever felt and would ever feel.

Ryan began to kiss down her chest and Marissa felt him stop and wondered what was going on. Her heart fell a little. She usually stopped him he never stopped himself. She knew it had to be the bruise. 

"Ryan." She called. He lifted his face and she could see tears wetting his eyes. She was so scared suddenly; why was he crying. "Baby."

Ryan rolled off of her and laid on his back starring at the ceiling. Tears slipped down his checks. Marissa got on top of Ryan and looked at him, but he wouldn't look back. She could see the glistening tears slide down the side of Ryan's face. She laid her head against his chest and felt the tiny sobs he repressed vibrate through him. 

She never thought she would see Ryan cry. But here he was crying, over her. "Talk to me baby."

Ryan heard Marissa's request and tried to steady himself against his own self disgust. He didn't want to sound as pathetic as he looked. "Sorry." 

Marissa heard his apology and felt pity and guilt swell up in her throat. She wasn't sure if he was apologizing for the bruise or the crying but both were equally as uncalled for. He had nothing to be sorry for. She wished he would realize that.

"For what."

Ryan didn't respond. He couldn't when he though of what he was apologizing for he lost more control. He was sorry he wasn't man enough. He had started the night out anxious and tired of trying at keep his relationships up and ended it by hitting Marissa and crying.

Marissa sat up and put her hands gently around Ryan's face making him look at her. 

"For what?" She asked again looking him in the eyes conveying her concern and deep affection for him.

Ryan looked into her eyes that tore at his soul. How could he tell her that he wasn't a man? She obviously cared for him so much. 

Ryan kissed Marissa lightly then leaned back against the pillows. He had a feeling of de'ja vue as he opened his mother and spoke. "We're just from different worlds. And that bruise just reminds me that I don't deserve you." 


	4. A twist on a Mornig Ritual

A/N Yeah I haven't seen the latest episode though I have it on tape and I'm not sure I'm willing to see the new episode! I think I'll wait a month and have someone tell me how they 'fix' it then watch last weeks episode! Why is it a couple can only ever have like two episodes of happiness! What they had thanksgiving and the perfect couple! And thanksgiving wasn't perfect! Okay okay real reason for this A/N is that everyone has to excuse me for my spastic updating! I just changed schools and majors and am Buried in work! 

"Ryan." Marissa cooed as she climbed on top of his and snuggled herself tightly into his slack arms. She didn't know how to make him feel better about himself. She didn't know how to convince him that he was the man she had always dreamed of having. She figured she could just say that. She figured he would freak and not know how to deal like when she had told him she loved him.

Ryan wanted to put his arms around her. He wanted to squeeze her so tight press all the ugliness out of himself and swallow up some of her brilliant radiance. The glow she owns despite the obstacles that got in her way. He just wasn't sure how to do it. He didn't know how to let go. He had let her down in the worst way he could imagine.

Marissa felt Ryan's arms snake around her, and felt herself lightened at his response. She knew that she could get through to him is he wasn't closing himself off, if he wasn't getting defensive. And she knew he wasn't getting defensive if he was embracing her back. His defenses were directly related to his body language, he stood slumped head down and apart from her when he was defensive or being chastised.

"Ryan, You are all I've ever wanted in a boyfriend. Don't say we are from different world's cuz we're not. And this bruise should only remind you of how good a man you are. If you could get so upset about hitting me on accident then I have no doubt that you would never do it on purpose. Ryan it's not just the action that makes men that hit bad, it's the intent and motivation as well."

Before Ryan could respond his alarm clock went off. Ryan wasn't sure if he was grateful or upset about the interruption. More of Ryan wanted to believe her but part of him was still trying to hold on to the pain. It was habit for him; his pain always made him feel connected to life. 

Marissa rolled off Ryan and hit the alarm on the nightstand. She then collapsed on to her back exhausted by the idea of another day. She loved Ryan and he seemed to hate himself over her. Ryan rolled on top of Marissa and gently kissed her forehead, before getting out of bed with tears still in his eyes and heading towards the shower.

Once Marissa heard the shower start she quickly got up and went over to the bag she always kept in Ryan's room. She grabbed her change of cloths and quickly dressed. The last thing she needed to have happen today was getting caught in her PJ's by Kirsten or Seth or Sandy. The shower was still running when she decided to show Ryan exactly how much her bruise didn't effect her.

She walked into the bathroom unnoticed by Ryan. She quickly stripped down the cloths she had just put on and opened the shower door. 

Ryan jumped at the sudden intrusion. Ryan instinctively covered himself before he noticed whom it was that was actually climbing in to the shower with him. "Marissa?" Ryan questioned as he straightened back out, no longer shy about being naked.

"Ryan?" Marissa mocked playfully copying Ryan's tone. She quickly pushed Ryan slightly so she could get under the stream as well. Ryan wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. She was gorgeous, and far sexier then he had ever imagined her to be. He was doing his best to stay under control he was doing his best not to ravish her.

"I needed a shower, I was all sweaty! Why are you staring at me like that?" Marissa asked knowing full well exactly why he was staring at her but wanting to be coy.

"Sorry" Ryan muttered and looked down. He was ranking the bloodiest moments from Van Dame movies in his head trying his hardest to control himself. He slid past Marissa toward the door and felt her skin so close. He brushed his arm against her thigh as he left and visually paused trying not to respond to her body.

Marissa used this hesitation in his retreat to start to get her point across. "Ryan." She called sweetly looking back over her shoulder at him adoringly. And that sweet look that adoring face made her overwhelmingly sexy.

Ryan looked at her and felt himself slipping further and further away from reality into a world free of teenage pregnancy, intimacy issues and second thoughts that would infest the real world where he actually was. In reality he had to use common sense he couldn't just reach out for Marissa here, he had to think about his past, her past and how this would add to the burdens she already had.

Ryan began to look up and tried not to notice the smooth skin on her calve that curved into her knee pit and up into the small expanse that was her thigh. He noticed she had faint tan lines making him think she was perhaps a bit more modest then some of her clothing hinted at. He tried so hard to ignore her graceful back and delicate shoulders and came to rest on her face. Framed by mused wet hair and painted with a mischievously innocent smile that begged him to kiss her silly. 

Once Ryan's eyes came up to meet Marissa's she continued. "Would you?" She said turning slightly holding out a puffy sponge that Kirsten had put in the shower after they had picked up the necessities he needed, Ryan had never known what to do with. Ryan took it and held it starring at it dumbly.

"Ryan?" Marissa said holding out the soap for him as well. Getting it he took the soap and poured a little on the puff and started to rub it lightly on her back. He started in the middle tentative about his movements tentative about his intentions. He was trying to just do as she asked, do as she needed him to do but his own wants were starting to invade his mind.

Marissa brushed her hair from her back and over her shoulder giving him more area to wash and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks. You always manage to help me do things I can't quite handle alone."

Ryan understood now what this impromptu shower was about. Marissa was hoping that if she combined the trust it showed in him by putting herself out there naked, and the intimacy of asking him to wash her that perhaps the last clinging thoughts of self-hatred would slip away.

He had to admit it was getting increasingly difficult, almost impossible to hold on to his last fleeting miseries but Ryan was often more stubborn then was necessary. He slid up closer to Marissa closing in on her. He gently reached his left arm around her and leaned in to kiss her exposed neck. 

Marissa tensed up when Ryan began kissing her neck. He felt good, but she knew he would feel good. The shock was exactly how good he felt when combined with the excitement of the missing cloths and the added sensation of the water washing over her body, hot and relaxing contrasting against his stimulating mouth.

Ryan drank up the water from her shoulder before finally getting his point across. His mouth came up to her ear, his breath setting her nerves on fire, His hand came to rest on the offending mark as he whispered, "Thanks. But I'm not as willing to ask for help."

Ryan got out of the shower then. The sponge seemed so loud to Marissa when it hit the shower floor, so loud she felt her own tears rise up in her eyes. How was she going to get through to him. 

Marissa continued to shower, washing her hair. She had given thought to picking back up the puff and finishing washing her body but she couldn't do it. She couldn't seem to deal with being left alone in the shower.

Ryan had left the bathroom to get dressed. When he was fully clothed he noticed the shower was still running and went back into the bathroom. He couldn't see very well through the frosted glass of the shower and the steam that had now filled the room. He sat down on the toilet with a towel in his hands waiting for her to finish and appear. 

He wanted her to realize that he wasn't judging her for asking for help, he was thankful she asked for help. He was more thankful then anything that she had asked him for help and he was able to do help. But she had been raise in an environment that yes was not perfect but that asking for help was reasonable. If she had asked for help she would not of been hit, or laughed at. 

So asking her for help about hitting her seemed laughable.


	5. The Passion

A/n Yeah I'm sure that everyone is shocked to hear from me! I know I'm like the black sheep of the updating family. So you all can thank Vertigo and an extreme case of the flu for the updates!

Marissa Stepped out of the shower onto the shower mat and reached out for a towel off the rack. Just as her hand grasped one she felt a towel wrap around her from behind. Marissa instinctively lifted the arm that was not reaching for the towel allowing Ryan to slid the towel around her fully and tuck it snuggly around her.

Without a word Ryan pushed Marissa over to the toilet and sat her down facing away from him. He left her there for a second but as soon as he returned he surprised Marissa by beginning to gently brush her hair.

"I don't really talk about stuff. And I don't really want to talk about what I did this morning, because most of me realizes I have no control over what I do in my sleep and when that bruise starts to fade maybe my guilt will go with it. I just need more then a few hours to get past it."

"I'm sorry Ryan if you thought I was pushing you I just worry. I've seen to many shows where girls get dumped for their own protection."

Ryan paused his combing and gently kissed the top of Marissa's head. " This isn't some cheesy TV soap opera, This isn't Buffy or Lois and Clark no one is dumping anyone out of a misguided sense of duty." 

Marissa turned around to face Ryan for the first time since she got out of the shower and smiled at him. Ryan gently reached out and tangled one hand in Marissa's hair and the other gripped Marissa's hip lightly. He wanted to hold her wanted to caress her but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She was practically naked and other then this morning he was usually never this close to her naked.

Marissa closed the gap between the two of them quickly and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him roughly. She wanted him so much they had barely began to kiss and already she was losing control over her body. She was grinding herself against him at a frantic pace excited by his words his actions his entire being.

Ryan ran both hands down from their aforementioned position across Marissa's ass. As he did this Marissa's already lively hips surprised even her. She jumped up on Ryan wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Both Ryan and Marissa moaned at this new position. Ryan ran his hands along her thighs and legs adding to the movement of her hips while Marissa's hands were locked into Ryan's hair pulling his face closer to her. She wanted nothing more than to take every bit of him she could into her self.

Ryan gently pushed Marissa into the wall steadying the two of them enough to allow his hands to roam more freely. Conveniently the sharp turn and forward movement it took to achieve this position was Marissa's towels last straw. The towel slipped down from her body and pooled at Ryan's feet.

Ryan felt this slip and expected this to be the end of this make out session. Slightly disappointed in what he felt would push Marissa over her comfort level Ryan didn't want to stop kissing her. So he didn't. He waited for her to stop him while he continued to do the only thing he wanted to do. He gently tickled her hips; gently caressing and massaging her body. He kept running his hands over her hips and up her sides then around her back and up her neck into her hair. Alternating the patterns and speed hoping she would forget her nakedness and stay with him like this.

Marissa hadn't forgotten that she was naked, she just couldn't muster up enough sense to care. Her arousal was overwhelming her and she only wanted more. She wanted more of his body his mind his heart his being everything that made him. For the first time since she had begun this she released his head and ran her hands down his neck to his button up shirt and began unbuttoning it, and pushing it off of him.

Marissa made short work of Ryan's upper vestments and began reveling in the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. She ran her hands up and down his body, feeling every bit of him she could get under her hands. She slipped her mouth off his and kissed down his check to his ear and down his neck. She alternated kissing a nibbling as she traced erratic paths up and down his neck and across his chest to his shoulder. 

She had never been so aggressive with him before but he wasn't about to complain. In fact he couldn't help himself from moaning. His neck was just so sensitive and her soft lips a small pert tongue and moist mouth were reeking havoc on his senses.

Ryan's hands started to move down off Marissa's shoulders to her chest. When His hands reached her breasts Ryan and Marissa let out matching moans. Ryan couldn't keep himself in check any longer.

After a few minuets longer in their current position Ryan began to lower both of them to the floor. Once Ryan and Marissa were positioned on the floor Marissa began to slide underneath Ryan kissing down his chest over his pecks and across his abs. All while undoing his pants and pushing his pants and boxers down past his hips.

As Marissa slid back up Ryan made short work of pushing his pants the rest of the way down. Once the two were settled again against each other, Ryan gently looked into Marissa's eyes, holding the passion that he felt a bay momentarily "Are you sure?" Ryan asked

Marissa looked up at her loving caring sexy boyfriend with tears in her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

Ryan bent his head then and placed a loving chaste kiss to the angry bruise that marred her lovely chest. He wasn't over the fact that he had hurt her but he wasn't going to let his guilt bother their relationship anymore then it needed too.

~Censored~ ~I'm a little bit of a smutty girl and I didn't know that So I've cut this part out! I actually described them doing it and I don't offend anyone so I thought it best not to post this part~

Marissa and Ryan both beamed at each other once they were finished. Though they both kind of needed a shower and wanted to take anouther crack at washing each other, time didn't permit so the two lovers had to settle for redressing each other. 

Marissa helped Ryan button up his pants and put back on his beater and over shirt. Then she straightened his tousled hair.

Ryan though wasn't much help dressing Marissa. He kept trying to take everything she had just put on off. 

Everything wasn't perfect. They weren't perfect. But they were in love. Ryan felt guilty about hitting Marissa, he felt guilty that she had to borrow one of his shirts to hide the bruise. He felt guilty that he had allowed their first time to be on the bathroom floor, and he felt bad he wasn't everything she needed. But that was the way Ryan was. He felt bad, when every one around him wasn't blissful. 

He accepted that his need to please others was exorbitant but he wasn't going to let that or his brooding become detrimental to his relationship with Marissa he loved Marissa to much to let his flaws and limitations get in their way.


	6. The school day

A/N Yeah so here is my update! I have to admit I didn't realize everyone missed me so much. But it makes me happy. Every ones reviews on my Comforting role reversals have been very sweet. And rest assured now that I have a computer that functions quite nicely I will def. be updating more regularly. I spent freaking $2,000 dollars on this damn computer I better freakin update. Oh and yeah I know a few people wanted that censored bit out of my last chapter. I've decided after much thought, (see I'm Irish catholic and my mother has instilled the fear of corrupting youths into my head. Guilt sucks!) that there is like a twin site called www.adultfanfiction.net and I'll post it their under the title getting a good nights sex! How bout that.  
  
Marissa and Ryan sat side by side across from Seth and Summer in the lounge at school. Seth was rambling on again about how unappreciative Summer was of the fun to be had when playing Magic the Gathering while Ryan and Marissa who were supposedly paying attention were truly lost in a shared fantasy.  
Neither teen had been able to get the events of this morning out of their heads and now sitting so close was causing thoughts to turn into day dreams. Ryan absently stroked his thumb over the exposed skin of Marissa's knee, while Marissa played with the hair on the back of Ryan's neck.  
Ryan had been in deep concentration thinking about how great Marissa had felt wrapped around his body that he hadn't noticed that his hand had begun steadily sliding further and further up Marissa's leg. Ryan's hand had just slipped beneath Marissa's skirt when Seth and S Summer noticed his actions.  
Seth and Summer took a closer look at their best friends and then looked at each other before breaking into full out hysteria. The sounds of Seth and Summer laughing broke the two out of their reveries.  
Marissa noticed before Ryan did exactly how high his hand was on her thigh and blushed deeply looking away from the group. Ryan looked at Marissa and when she refused to make eye contact he looked back at Seth and Summer.  
Frustration grew inside Ryan when no one would meet his eye. How was he supposed to give them his look if they wouldn't look at him? Giving up Ryan decided to vocalize his question.  
"What?" Ryan said in his agitated tone while throwing his hands up in the customary gesture. Ryan's quick hand gesture caused Marissa's tight skirt to tear. Horrified that he had just ripped Marissa's skirt Ryan began to blush.  
Marissa heard the skirt rip and without thought removed Ryan's button down shirt to cover her bright pink panties. Ryan in a protective apologetic gesture moved Marissa closer to him wrapping both of his arms around her.  
Seth at the sight of Ryan and Marissa began to go beyond hysteria. He laughed and laughed till almost the whole room was looking. Summer looked at the nearly traumatized Marissa and tried to repress her giggles and slapped Seth in the head.  
"Sum!" Marissa squealed in unison with Seth.  
"I'm gonna go get you your gym uniform –Rissa. I'll" Summer started laughing a new before she could finish her sentence "Be right back." Summer finished darting out of the lounge with Seth in toe.  
A teacher that had noticed Seth's laughing started to come over to Ryan and Marissa. When he approached the first thing he saw was Marissa's giant bruise. "Marissa may I talk to you in private for a second." Mr Beck asked as insistently as he could. Marissa and Ryan both noticed where his eye's were.  
"Umm Mr. Beck I can't at the moment can I meet you later." Marissa asked not really wanting to explain why she needed to stay seated.  
Marissa's refusal to talk to him only furthered his suspicion. "No Marissa I really must insist you speak with me now!"  
"I can't I . . . My skirt ripped. Summer is getting me my gym uniform I can't stand up at the moment." Marissa blushed again feeling stupid. Ryan tightened his grasp on Marissa but looked the other way. He felt guilty now and wasn't sure Mr. Beck should see that. But if was to late Mr. Beck had noticed the guilty look before Ryan had.  
"Alright Marissa but as soon as you have pulled yourself together I want to see you in my class room." Mr. Beck walked away without looking back at the couple sitting in the lounge. It wasn't hard for him to believe that Ryan would hit Marissa. He hit everyone else so logically it had only been a matter of time before he hit Marissa as well. It could be her new step father or her father for that matter Mr. Beck mused but his money was on Ryan.  
Summer came back with Marissa's gym shorts and T-shirt throwing them in her lap before flopping down on the couch opposite them to catch her breath. Summer began talking while still staring at the ceiling. "I ran all the way there and back you had better . . ." Summer looked over at Marissa and noticed the bruise on her chest, "Be grateful. Marissa what the hell happened to you?" Summer asked concern writing clearly over her features.  
Marissa having successfully slipped her pants on under Ryan's shirt stood up quickly and excused herself to the bathroom, and to see Mr. Beck. Summer stood up to follow her best friend hoping to get some information out of her but she was stopped by Ryan's hand on her arm.  
Summer looked down at his hand and it's light grip on her arm purely out of shock but Ryan took it as annoyance and quickly withdrew it. Summer wasn't sure Ryan had ever touched her so now what ever he had to say seemed very interesting.  
"Summer let her be I'll tell you what happened." Ryan said sitting back down on the couches. Summer sat beside him waiting for a response.  
Ryan looked at Summer and felt all his self hatred and guilt rise to the surface. He couldn't get the sound of his Trey's voice screaming at him that he was no better then anyone else from Chino. Trey had always known Ryan thought himself better then the men in his life his mother's boyfriends, Trey, Trey's friends, because they all were abusive and he wasn't. But last night he had lost that distinction and became like every other man he knew to come up out of Chino.  
  
Marissa finished changing in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of Juicy Pants and a Juicy T-shirt that said "Drop Him". She tossed her ruined skirt in the garbage then looked at Ryan's black button down shirt. She didn't really need it anymore, the bruise was covered but she had enjoyed wearing it.  
The shirt had smelled like him. And having that smell surround her all day was nice. She knew it didn't match, and didn't look particularly good over her new attire but she didn't really care. She slipped Ryan's shirt back on and steeled herself for the impending talk with Mr. Beck.  
She knew he wanted to talk about her new very large very angry bruise. She knew he either thought Ryan or her father had done it. She knew he thought she was being abused. What she didn't know was what she was going to tell him. 


End file.
